Lilly With a Chance
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: After winning a contest of the radio, Lilly and Miley venture off to Hollywood to meet the cast of So Random! and MacKenzie Falls. Lilly and Chad instantly hit it off, making Oliver and Sonny jealous. Can they fix things, and show who belongs with who?
1. Chapter 1

"Man, I love this show!" Lilly exclaimed. Miely and Lilly were having their weekly Friday night sleepover at the Stewart's. They had their sleeping bags and pillows propped near the T.V., watching their new, favorite show.

"I know! That Nico and Grady are hil-ari-ous!" Miley said, roaring with laughter. Lilly nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, and Zora and Sonny are awesome! Sonny is so good at writing, I'm so glad she joined the show!" Lilly exclaimed, stuffing popcorn into her mouth. Miley took a sip of soda from an open Coke can.

"Yeah, I heard Tawni's a real 'Queen Bee'," Miley said, rolling her eyes.

"Where'd ya find that out?" Lilly curiously asked aloud.

"Zora's blog."

"Dude, she has a blog!?"

"All of them do!"

Before Miley opened her laptop, a roar of applause was heard from the television. The cast and their director, Marshall were closing the show the way they usually do.

"Ooh! _MacKenzie Falls _is on next!" Lilly said, hitting Miley's arm. Miley stopped from flipping her magazine nd turned towards Lilly.

"I know. The show is so good, it's kinda like real life. And Chad is such. A. hunk." Miley starred dreamily into space.

"Yeah, I know. With his, dirty, blonde hair…"

"And his dreamy eyes." Lilly snapped out of her daze.

"You know, he kinda looks a little like Lu-kiss." Miley snapped out.

"True, true. But he's hotter. Chad that is."

"Yeah. Deff. I'd kill to meet Chad. I mean, if he's hot on screen, how hot would he be in real person?" Lilly pondered. Miley nodded.

"Yeah. Ooh! It's starting!"

Lilly and Miley had enjoyed the hour program of _MacKenzie Falls_ and were in total shock.

"Ugh! MacKenzie! How could he leave her!"

"I know!"

"Hey you! Yeah you!" A voice from the T.V. called. The girls had sat up straight and paid attention.

"Do you wanna go on set and guest star on _MacKenzie Falls_?!"

"YES!"

"Do you wanna meet the _So Random!_ Cast?!"

"YES!"

"Tomorrow morning, on K-Teen, eight o'clock, you can enter our contest! You gotta have a certain skill, so be prepared! We'll talk to you later!"

"Lilly!"

"Miley!"

"Let's go to sleep, it's midnight, we need to get up in eight hours!"

Lilly set her alarm on her cell phone so the girls could awaken at quarter to so they could liven themselves up. The girls said good night to each other, and put the music channel on, falling asleep to "La La Land."

-HM-

"Did you forget that I was even alive? Did you forget everything we've ever had, did you forget? Did you forget, about me?"

"Nuhh… CHAD!" Lilly said, looking at her cell phone. Her scream made Miley move her head above from her pillow.

"What is it? What time is it?"

"Ugh! It was Oliver. I forgot I used this song as my ringtone, too. But it's ten to, so get your butt up!"

"Alright. Okay. I'll get my radio." Miley ran into her room to fetch her mini radio she still had. There hadn't been any batteries in it, so she rapidly scouted for some Double A batteries.

"Got it!" Miley exclaimed. Lilly was bouncing up and down in excitement to win this contest. Miley rolled her eyes at how crazy her best girl pal was.

"GOOOOOD MORNING MALIBU!" A voice excitedly spoke. "Are you ready?"

"YES!" Miley and Lilly both exclaimed. They smiled at each other and turned the volume up higher.

"Alright, teenie-boppers, to win this contest, be the thirteenth caller, and you MUST know your _So Random!_ and _MacKenzie Falls_ facts!-"

"Easy!" Lilly shouted.

"-and to be able to sing!"

"Not easy."

"For me it is. You answer the questions and I'll do the singing part." Miley and Lilly did their handshake, with the, "BAM!" At the end. Miley cleared her throat and Lilly cracked her fingers. Lilly rapidly whipped her cell phone out and pressed a number– of course it was on speed dial.

"We have a winner!"

"Ugh, I don't think it's us." Miley heard an echo, though. Lilly was in the process of closing her phone-

"WAIT! IT'S US, LILLY, IT'S US!" Lilly finally realized that their voices were on air. They were screaming, shouting, skipping around the room.

"Um, hello?" The voice asked. The girls had sat back down and talked.

"Hey, girls, what are your names?!"

"Miley and Lilly!"

"What unique names! I got three questions I want you to answer, and a specific song…"

"Lay it on us, baby," Miley said, ready for it.

"Okay. Where is Sonny Monroe from?"

Lilly cracked a knuckle. "So easy. Wisconsin!"

"Correct! Alright, now, what is _So Random!_'s manager's FIRST name?"

"Marshall, duh!" Lilly smiled as she had answered another correct question.

"Yup! Alright, last question. What star on _MacKenzie Falls_ star had said, live, on the show, that '_So Random!_ is their favorite show'?"

"Um, Chad, duhh!"

"Corrrrect! Now, I need you to sing 'So Far, So Great' by Sonny Monroe, the theme song! Can you sing the first few lines?!"

"Mhm!" Miley said getting ready, "Off to the races, I'm going places, might be a long shot, I'm not gonna waste it! This is the big break, and it's calling my name! Yeah! So far, so great, get with it! At least that's what I'm seein'! Havin a dream is just the beginin'!"

"GUESS WHAT GIRLS?! YOU'VE WON!" Miley and Lilly grabbed each others' hands and started jumping and hopping all over the room.

"Get ready, because in two days you'll have a stretch limo at your door steps, waiting for you girls and a friend!"

"Eep!" Lilly squealed, saying her infamous squeal.

"We'll ask for your address off air. Congratulations girls! Now, let's play some music!" A song instantly came on.

"Geez! What's all the ruckus down here?" Robby Ray asked, "it's 8:10 in the mornin'!"

"Well excuse us, Daddy! We're gonna go to Hollywood and meet the _So Random!_ And _MacKenzie Falls_ cast!"

"That's pretty cool, guys. Now just try and keep it down. While I'm up and downstairs, you girls want something to eat?"

-SWAC-

After stuffing their faces with flapjacks (with a hint of cinnamon), the girls had met up with Oliver down by Rico's.

"Three strawberry milkshakes puh-leeze, Jackson," Miley said. Jackson turned around to fulfill his little sister's wish.

"So, Oliver, we won a contest this morning!" Miley said.

"Yeah! And we can bring a friend. Wanna come?"

"Depends… what is it? _MacKen-_"

"NO! I'm so not going. With you drooling of Mad Dylan or what's his face," Oliver said.

"It's _Chad_ Dylan, you doughnut boy. Please come with us! We didn't even finish! We're also going to _So Random!_" Lilly exclaimed. Oliver put his fist to his face and was in a 'thinking' position.

"Fine. I guess. I'll go with you. If it makes my best friends happy."

"YES!" Lilly said, hugging Oliver. Oliver cracked a smile, and Miley put her arms around him, too. Jackson came with their smoothies, and the threesome began to drink.

**Good? Bad? I have a day off today, so I'm gonna keep on writing. (: Tell me what you think! Oh, and if you read Don't Cry, PM or Review for genders! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Lilly exclaimed, happy dancing with Miley, doing their 'yayyayyay' dance.

"What's the big deal? We live so close to Hollywood, we could practically drive here."

"What's your problem, Mr. Grumplepuss?" Lilly and Miley asked.

"I don't have a problem… I have a problem with that stupid Chad Dylan Cooper. He looks just like Lucas and I don't like that guy,"

"That was a long time ago, chill out!" Miley exclaimed.

"Yeah," Lilly started, "C'mon, please have fun. At least try. I know you'll like Sonny Monroe."

"I think her show is stupid. I mean, there's barely any plot to it!"

"Oliver… it's a comedy show. They do sketches. OF COURSE THERE WON'T BE A PLOT YOU DOUGHNUT!"

"While you two bicker," Miley started, "I think I'll go. C'mon, it's three days Oliver."

"Yeah, Oliver, come on. We're sure that you'll have fun. Don't be such a grump."

"Alright, I guess it can't be that bad," Oliver admitted, shrugging his shoulders with a slanted smile. A limo drove towards them and the window opened in the driver's seat.

"Are you girls the contest winners?"

"YES!" They exclaimed, jumping around and screaming. He chuckled a little bit and glanced over at Oliver.

"I'm guessing that he's your guest, am I right?" he asked, laughing. Miley nodded and the driver unlocked his door to open their doors.

"That won't be necessary," Lilly said, stopping the driver. He shrugged and sighed:

"It's my pleasure."

"I got this," Oliver said, opening the door, letting the two girls in, then himself.

Stepping inside, they glanced around the large limo.

The trio looked at each other and burst out into hysterical laughter. The driver, who then introduced himself as Charles, had to ask, 'What's so funny?' They had to stop their nonstop laughter and think of something.

"My Daddy is Robby Ray Stewart," Miley clearly said, not stuttering or showing any signs of being nervous. Lilly and Oliver sat there in anticipation awaiting his response.

"I WANT MAH MULLET BACK!!!" he exclaimed, singing, shaking his head, causing them to giggle.

"Charlie!" a voice exclaimed, coming from behind another portion of the limo.

The brunette comedian stepped out behind a curtain, smiling at the three friends.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Miley and Lilly both screamed at the top of their lungs, making Charlie close the window separating the driver and passenger seat and the seats behind.

Oliver's closed his eyes and placed his hands over his ears from the loud screaming at Sonny Monroe. He opened his eyes.

"Hey! It's nice to meet you girls- and guy." She grinned at Oliver, and he returned the grin, fake-ly. She sat next to Oliver and Lilly, and placed her hands on her legs.

"Miley," Sonny said, pointing to Miley, "Lilly," she said, pointing to Lilly. "It's so awesome to know I have fans!" She exclaimed, grinning.

"What about me?!" Oliver exclaimed.

Lilly and Miley both rolled their eyes, both saying, "That's Oliver."

"He's our best friend," Miley said, making the introduction for Oliver. Lilly nodded her head in agreement.

"Awesome! So we'll be hanging out for the next three days with Tawni, and Nico, Grady, Zora... and Chad and his snob cast." Lilly gave a questioning look at Sonny.

"Whaddya mean 'snob cast'?" Lilly asked defensively.

"Oh, well, you guys just haven't met the real Chad yet. He's such a drama king and his posse will do anything to bring us down," Sonny said with a tone of anger in her voice.

"But Chad seems nice in all the interviews- " Lilly said, getting a little wiled up.

"You'll see..." was all Sonny really had responded. Lilly crossed her arms and turned towards Miley. "I think I'm starting to regret this..."

Oliver, of course, made his 'score!' motion.

-So Far, So Great-

"This is where we shoot our sketches," Sonny said, motioning her arms to the room with plenty of cameras and too much spotlight. Oliver squinted his hazel brown eyes from the bright lights.

"Don't be such a baby, Oliver," Lilly said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a baby!" Oliver exclaimed, "My eyes are just... sensitive."

"Oliver, you're not the one with the blue eyes!" Miley exclaimed, gesturing her arms to point out that both she and Lilly had sensitive, blue eyes.

He waved his hands, "Well excuse me!"

"Sonny! Can you keep that racket down?!" a voice exclaimed. The four turned around to see Mr. Cooper standing there.

"IT'S CHAD DYLAN COOPER! AHHH!" both Lilly and Miley screamed. Oliver placed his hands over his ears, tightly closing his eyes.

"Ow..." he said, but the girls had already left him in the dust.

**I'm sorry that this pretty much bites. But I've been extremely busy with school, band, homework, and trying to have a life. So cut me some slack, huh? I'm sorry, a few weeks ago I was sick with a small case of pneumonia. I'll hopefully update sooner than like, three months.**


	3. Chapter 3

Miley and Lilly had spotted Chad Dylan Cooper, and had fled Sonny and Oliver. He was closing his cell phone as we just stayed there.

"Ah! I cannot believe it!" Lilly gasped, making Chad notice them. He flashed his Hollywood smile.

"Ah…"

"You must be Miley and Lilly," he said, "I'm Chad-"

"You don't need to tell us. We know," Miley said, getting overly-excited.

"Yeah. So, uh, we're supposed to hang out all day today, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Chad, they are. Treat them with respect, okay?" Sonny said, eyeing him. He chuckled at her, then patted her shoulder.

"Oh, Sonny. All I'm gonna do is take these girls out for the best day of their life," he said, smiling. Oliver watched him smile and Lilly gush; this made him jealous, obviously.

"Stop being so ego-tistical. Oh, wait, that's NEVER gonna happen," she said, rolling her eyes. She glanced over at Oliver.

"I don't think you'd wanna spend a day with him, so do you just wanna hang out with the rest of the _So Random!_ cast?"

"Yeah, I guess that'd be cool," Oliver lied, waving goodbye to his two best friends, following Sonny.

-hm-

"So, uh, Miley," Chad said, "what's the deal with your friend?"

Miley's hopes dropped, thinking he was going to ask _her _out. She smiled, remembering it was Lilly who first had the crush on CDC, and remembered the Seaview High boys.

"Lilly? Single. She's got a huge crush on you, and- oops. I wasn't supposed to say that." She looked down at her ice cream in a cup as Lilly started taking pictures of the scenery around her.

"Nah, that's cool. She seems pretty chill. I mean, you both do. Besides, if you're interested, I could give my friend your digits."

"Oh, could you?" Miley said, sarcastically, making her and Chad chuckle.

Chad had to stop himself from starting to fake chucking, cleared his throat, and started, "Yeah, you know Jake Ryan from _Zombie High_, right?"

Miley sputtered out her favorite, cookie dough, then started laughing, making Lilly turn around.

"Uh… is that a no?" Chad asked, Lilly came with her camera hanging from the neck strap.

"No, uh, let's just say she and Jake had 'history.'"

"You know him? That's awesome, but, uh… how?"

"He came to our middle school and we had a 'thing.' I haven't seen him in a while- er, we haven't."

"Oh… that's a shame. I make up as him, right?" Chad asked, being egotistical and all.

Miley laughed, "Yeah, haha."

"Well, how long are you guys staying here?"

"For about a week, why?"

"Jake is actually scheduled to guest star on our show! You'd get to see him!" Chad exclaimed.

"Heh… yeah," Miley said. Chad looked down at his phone.

"Well, Sonny texted me saying that 'Oliver's having a blast, but he misses you guys. Frowny face.'"

"Aw, poor Oliver."

"Haha, let me take you girls back."

-swac-

Miley had jumped out of the limo and ran to Sonny and Oliver. Meanwhile, Chad asked Lilly to step aside.

"Hey Lilly," Chad said in his 'sweet' voice, "did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I really did. I was able to get some great shots for my portfolio I need for college. So, thanks for taking us out," she blushed, "um, did you?"

"Of course. You and Miley seem great. Uh, I was talking to her… and I guess you could say I got the '411' about you being single, which, I don't understand. I was wondering maybe you'd like to go out with me, just the two of us?"

Lilly had to contain her excitement and screaming.

"You'd think it'd be okay with Miley?"

"Yeah, I've already got a guy for her," he said, winking.

"Alright… before I 'officially' say yes, I'm gonna check with her tonight."

"Alright, that's fair; you're a really good friend if you're doing that."

"I try," she replied.

"Well, text me tonight," Chad said, taking Lilly's phone and punching in the numbers of his first cellular phone (the 'important' calls phone). "I hope you can go," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

And, going to get his best friend so she could meet the cast of her favorite comedy show, stood a hurt Oliver Oken.

**Too long, too short? I try. Let me know what you think, please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

He put on a fake smile as he saw Lilly start to turn around. He started to scratch his head and whistle. As she turned around and looked at him, she started chuckling at her best guy friend.

"Oliver, what are you doing out here?" she asked. She was hoping that he hadn't seen that whole little show with Chad Dylan Cooper asking her out; for she thought he would tease her- but wrong was she.

He explained to her why he was here. He said he'd dropped a penny outside the studio and wanted it back, claiming it was his. Hey, it was the only excuse he could think of since he was still a little flabbergasted, hurt, and shocked all at once.

She rolled her eyes at him as he finished his story, now coming to a complete laughter as she heard his story. She couldn't believe he'd come out here for just a penny, but to defend himself he claimed that it was 'lucky.'

"Alright, Oliver, what you say," she said as she walked side by side with him to go find Miley.

He breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't caught onto him about how he saw the girl he love get asked out by a guy who was, well- not a _doughtnut._ He thought about what a dork he was and how he was just lucky that they were best friends.

When they'd finally found Miley hanging out with Sonny in Tawni and Sonny's dressing room, Sonny frowned upon the entrance of them.

She, however, put on a smile and said, "It was great meeting you guys. You seem like super fans of the show, which makes us happy… so thanks!" This time, Sonny had placed a genuine grin on her face.

"Y'all ready?" Miley asked as she started to sling her purse over her shoulder. They both nodded, but Sonny stopped them.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I borrow Oliver for a quick minute or two?" she asked. The girls shrugged and gave Miss Munroe permission to talk to him, so they left and waited for Oliver outside of the _So Random!_ studio.

Sonny closed the door and looked around the dressing room to make sure that no one was hiding or could hear the conversation they were about to have; she checked for the air vent to make sure Zora wasn't eavesdropping and hiding.

"What's up?" Oliver asked casually as he stuffed in hands in his jean pockets.

"Your friend is gonna go out with Chad…" was all Sonny could muster as she looked down at the tan carpet, arms crossed.

"I know, I hate it," Oliver said, but then looked like he wanted to take back his words, "I mean, I'm happy for Lilly. She's my best friend and she always has been, so, meh… I guess I'm jealous," he sighed, defeated from trying to conceal his feelings.

Sonny gasped. "You don't approve of their dating, either?"

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who should either approve or disapprove, and, as much as it hurts, you shouldn't be the judge of who Chad does or doesn't date, Sonny."

"I know, but I just like him, _a lot_."

"I know, well, actually I don't considering the fact that I'd just met you today, but I understand what you mean. I've seen Lilly go out with tons of guys who've hurt her, and it's hard to control myself of my feelings and protect her from the guys out there. I know I would never hurt her, well, I couldn't mean to anyways… and I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Sonny giggled at him, and sat down on a chair.

"Well, I've got a plan," she said to him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. She motioned for him to come to her so she could tell him the plan.

"Hey guys," Oliver said with a sly smile.

"Oliver! Geez, where have you been boy!?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, Sonny and I had an interesting conversation, and yeah. She just confronted me about some… stuff."

"Whatever it is, Oliver, we will find out before you even know we have."

"…What?"

"Nevermind!" the blond exclaimed. "I'm just sayin', we're more cunning than ya think…"

"Yeah, well this plan is fullproof," he said, smirking. The trio climbed into the special limo, and arrived at a five star hotel. As they had gotten a luggage cart to carry their luggage, Oliver held Miley back.

"What do you want?" she asked. He had explained to her what he'd saw go down between Chad and Lilly that afternoon. Miley had exclaimed at the fact that she'd been right that Oliver had a huge crush on Lilly. He rolled his eyes at her and continued telling her the plan that he and Sonny would have.

"You're such an idiot, why don't you just tell her?" Miley asked; it was now her turn to roll her eyes.

"Because… I just want her to see why I don't like Chad, and Sonny can have Chad. Sonny's so smart…" Oliver said.

"It doesn't take that much to think of that, Oliver," Miley said, then noticed Lilly looking their way. "C'mon, let's go."

"He asked you out- alone? Lilly, that's romantic!" Miley exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Lilly 'eeped' in excitement as well, and smiled.

What was in store for Lilly… well, a cunning plan.


End file.
